fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 14: Those Who Lurk Underground (2009 series)
In a violent clash with Greed, King Bradley proves to be a brutal opponent. But the man who finally destroys the Ultimate Shield is more powerful than even the Führer himself. Synopsis At Central Command, as the soldiers are gossiping about his rise to power, Mustang attempts to visit the Führer, only to learn from his secretary that King Bradley has traveled south to conduct an inspection. As he is traveling with Roa and the captured Alphonse Elric, Dolcetto can smell that something is up, which is actually the Führer, Major Armstrong, and a military escort arriving to inspect the Devil's Nest. As he is facing Ed and Izumi, Greed decides to run, with Izumi in no shape to purse him due to her condition, just as some soldiers arrive. As Martel tries to keep Al's movements constrained, Greed arrives mentioning they need to find a way to flee, which Bradley arrives and states he won't let that happen. After learning from Al this man is Führer Bradley, Bradley talks it out about their difference in age, and when Greed attempts to activate his Ultimate Shield, Bradley cuts off his right hand. This surprises Greed who demands to know who the Führer really is. The battle continues on as Greed can barely dodge Bradley's swords. Meanwhile, Roa faces Maj. Armstrong where after Armstrong transforms the top of Roa's hammer into an artistic version of himself, Roa transforms into his full chimera form, and it turns into a fistfight between both men who are evenly matched. After learning that Roa is former comrade from the Ishval Civil War, Maj. Armstrong urges him to surrender, just as a group of soldiers arrive ready to kill Roa. Dolcetto kills the soldiers and damages the pipe to create steam so he and Roa can escape as Maj. Armstrong watches. The battle between the Führer and Greed ends as Bradley's eyepatch falls off and he stabs Greed through the neck with both swords, revealing that while Greed may have the Ultimate Shield, he has the Ultimate Eye which allowed him to survive and prevail on the battlefield. Bradley reveals himself as a Homunculus, with his Ouroboros tattoo on his left eye. Greed falls to the ground, heavily bleeding and as the Führer continues to kill him until the power of his Philosopher's Stone is almost exhausted, Greed slowly walks to where Al and Martel are before he is pinned down. Roa and Dolcetto arrive intending to sacrifice themselves so Al can get Martel out of there. However, as Al has to prevent an angry Martel from leaving his armor, they watch as Bradley slices both Roa and Dolcetto into pieces with his swords. Greed intervenes stating that while they were his men, they were also his possessions which he cannot abandon and fights Bradley again, only to get pinned down with four swords around his chest. Bradley then heads towards Al and Martel. Martel takes control of Al's armored body and tries to strangle Bradley, but Bradley stabs his sword at the right angle into Al's armor which kills her. However, Martel's blood reacts with Al's Blood Rune which awakens Al's memories of the day he was sent to The Gate. When Al wakes up, he finds he has been moved to the same room that Ed and Maj. Armstrong are and that Martel's corpse had already been removed from his armor. Bradley interrogates them with some questions about their possible involvement with Greed and their current condition before leaving and visiting Izumi at her home. As Izumi politely rejects Bradley's offer to become a State Alchemist, Ed is polishing Al's armor outside with Maj. Armstrong observing them. Once Ed brings up the subject of the Ouroboros tattoo that he saw on Greed's left hand which he mentioned earlier to Maes Hughes, an emotionally depressed Armstrong urges him not to be reckless before leaving. Al then brings up the subject that his memories of the Gate have returned. After talking about it more, the Elrics realize the Führer's presence in the south, as well as his orders to kill Greed and his gang without extracting information first on their dealings is indeed strange and Ed decides to remain in the Military for the moment. In a secret chamber beneath Central Command, Bradley meets with Lust, Gluttony, and Envy to announce that Al and Izumi would make worthy sacrifices in the future. It is then revealed that Bradley had taken Greed prisoner as he is chained to a rock dangling in midair. While Greed is happy to see his siblings again, he learns that Bradley is Wrath and that he is a human-based Homunculus with the ability to age. After Greed insults Envy, Father stops Envy before this turns into a fight and demands why Greed originally betrayed him, to which Greed admits that working for Father deprived him from obtaining his desires, and that Father shouldn't be surprised as he had made him that way. With it clear that Greed will never return to him willingly, Father has Greed dumped in a vat of lava and melted down so he can extract the fluid from Greed's stone and absorb it back into himself. Father compliments on how his loyal children will work towards their goal in the future. After returning to the surface, Bradley encounters his family, where his son Selim is happy to hear his father's inspection went well and about Ed's adventures. Selim hopes to one day join the military as State Alchemist like Ed did and help his father. Episode Notes * The symbol in the background of this episode's title card is the Ouroboros. * This is the only episode to feature all seven Homunculi. * King Bradley's earlier encounters with Roa and Dolcetto in the Devil's Nest building, where he wounded both of them with his sword, are cut from this episode. * This is the first episode to be rated TV-MA when it was broadcast on American Television. * This is the last episode of season one. See Also *Episode 33: Al, Captured (2003 series) *Episode 34: Theory of Avarice (2003 series) Episode Cards Title14.png|Title Card eyecatche14-1.png|Eyecatche #1 eyecatche14-2.png|Eyecatche #2 Category:Episodes